Through the Window
by LetheofStyx
Summary: Heero's the new kid in town but his next door neighbor might be enough to keep him too busy to go further than his own backyard 1x2
1. New Home

Through the Window

Okay this fic was inspired by Snow Tigra's Heat and Humidity fics and the song "Shame On Me" by Ryan Cabrera -.

Okay it's an AU, the rating may change, it's12 or 1x2x1(however u wanna read it)of course and there is a later mention of 3x4x3. Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own GW or any related plots, characters, etc and never will. Mild Heero POV thoughts

Chapter 1: New Neighbor

/Man the second move in 6months! Stupid new jobs.../

"Heero-kun! Come help me unload the kitchen please." Mrs. Yuy called to her son from the orange and white U-HAUL which was almost emptied of the two's belongings. Walking over to the truck the blue eyed teen took up two boxes marked "kitchen" and followed his Mom to the large doors of the new house. At least this one is tastefuland it was in fact very beautiful. Victorian designs framed the doorway and steps which were a pale shade of blue while the rest of the house was a calm white. The porch had a swing which was also adorned with the blue designs.Wow, looks like a storybookthis brought a wry chuckle to the soft lips of the usually reserved boy.

Stepping into what was soon to be the kitchen Heero lay the boxes on the counter, which was a warm tan. As he walked back out to the truck, the chocolate haired teen heard dance musicthink Nittle Grasper pplemanating from the second floor window of the house next door. Heero thought Techno huh, interesting pplAs the summer sun slowly fell he could see fireflies popping up all around the grass to brighten the descending night. In his arms the new resident of 2112 (1) Violet Place went up the creaky steps to the porch through the old whit double doors, and up the stairs which were carpeted, you guessed it, white jeez this place needs some color…badly

His new room was medium sized; his navy blue bed and deep wooden bookcase added a warm charm to the otherwise bland, white room. Crossing the room he thought crap the window with the music faces this one, now I'll never get to sleep, oh well, might as well go see if I can get them to turn it down.After turning on the red lava lamp on the bedside table Heero opened the deep blue curtains and the creaky window using his nearby book as a prop.

His Persian blue eyes were met by the most intoxicating sight, a person, he really couldn't tell what gender was swaying and turning to the fast paced music blaring out of the also open window. The hair of the figure followed the movements of its owner in a waist length, lightly brown, fraying braid.

Dang, maybe it isn't such a problem if the music stays on…plus snicker if it doesn't keep me up this certainly will

With that thought and a cat like smirk, Heero proceeded to pull up his beanbag chair and watch the dancer…..

TBC

Okay, what'd y'all think?

1 I couldn't resist using that lol - so funny!

Review please! I love reviews with a muchness!


	2. New Neighbors

Through the Window chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own GW I wish I owned Heero but I don't so there…>.

1x2 mention of 3x4 yaoi , mild OOCness

I have 6 chapters done of this already I'm just really busy with the new semester starting up and all my cores classes at once. So just bear with me and if you have any suggestions, let me know what you'd like to see! and no offense meant to Duo, although it may seem like it no offense!

/Heero's thoughts/

Now on with the show!

This was how morning found him, head on the windowsill using his elbow for support.

Waking with a start, Heero padded over to his dresser and pulled out a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

After gathering his clothes the chocolate haired teen pulled a towel from

one of the cardboard boxes marked "Bathroom"

along with a bottle of shampoo and conditioner plus a bar of soap.

Heero stepped into the pale yellow bathroom and crossed the room to the shower./yawn I wonder what happened to that dancing person…/ he mused /wish I could've seen when they went to bed/ this caused a smirk to grace the lips of the now shirtless teen as he took the previously gathered items and stepped into the warm rain from the showerhead.

Allowing the water to relax his cramped muscles from their odd position on the windowsill gave Heero some time to reflect on what he saw from his window next door./well it certainly was a nice way to end such a long day...but,what was that person? I couldn't tell from so far. A guy or a girl or what..? Not that I care. I've liked both before/

Suddenly torn from his mental ramblings by a scream from downstairs, the still shower-soaked teen clambered out of the bathroom and quickly pulled on his clothes and ran downstairs to find the source of the scream.

What greeted his eyes though was his mother sitting cross-legged in the half unpacked, cluttered front hallway cradling a tiny, black, very fuzzy kitten! "Ah Heero-kun Ohayo! Look who decided to come live with us!" She grinned brightly at the confused look of her son as it melted into a smaller, less ecstatic smile. "Hai Oka-san it's cute, but are you sure we can keep it? I mean it might have an owner you know."

Laughing, Ms. Yuy replied, "Goodness Heero-kun! Just like your father" here a sad look flitted across her features "I always told him to lighten up!

If it worries you that much I'll put up signs, but until someone comes to claim him we should give him a good place to stay ne?" "Yes, that sounds alright." He replied in a warm tone. "What should we call you little guy?"

The boy cooed bending down to scratch the head of their new pet "meroooow!" the fuzz ball chirped enthusiastically.

Chuckling lightly Heero said to his mother in flat but joking tone, "I'm going to go finish my shower, seeing as how no one is dead or maimed"

"Okay! Then, come downstairs when you're done, I've got a surprise for you!" she said "Hai"

Heero called as he walked back upstairs to finish getting fully awake.

The blue-eyed teen walked back to his room to see what the person next door was doing today as they had been absent when he first woke up.

Gazing across at his neighbor's bedroom he could hear soft techno playing

/Where could they be? Not that they might not have a life but what does the fact of me waiting around here say about me?

Well at least the music's on…maybe they'll be back soon/

As he began to turn away to go downstairs to make lunch, something caught his eye, or more specifically, someone and even more specifically, the long haired dancer from the previous night. The figure crossed the room and opened the window.

Heero quickly ducked to avoid being seen, he waited a few minutes and slowly raised himself enough to prop his elbows on the window sill.

He silently watched as the figure braided the long locks of chestnut colored hair that hung in light waves, just brushing the lower back of the dancer. Heero watched as the person's skilled fingers repeated the braid that the person had worn the night before

./The hands look a little bit feminine from here…but it's really hard to tell./

Out of nowhere the figure took off the wine colored t-shirt they had been wearing and turned from their dresser to face the window

/ oh..It's a boy..and...Crap, I'm caught/ Heero mentally shouted but his train of thought was cut short when

the eyes of the newly discovered "he" locked with the Prussian ones of one Heero Yuy.

/Wow…./said teen mused.

Taking in the sun kissed chest and flat stomach that dipped into black denim pants held up by what appeared to be a metal studded belt, Heero could feel the already sweltering summer day rise a couple of degrees as the boy next door walked over to his window, his gaze never leaving Heero's causing a light blush to stain his face.

Smirking lightly the boy bent down to pick up what looked like a piece of paper and a marker. Quickly writing a message to his one man audience and folding it into a paper airplane. Suddenly just as the violet eyes teen was poised to fly the letter to Heero,

he paused as if listening to something from inside the house. The boy grabbed his shirt, winked cutely and waved goodbye, walking away from the window.

/Dang it! Well I guess him seeing me wasn't so bad snicker he didn't look as if he minded anyways.

But what was he doing? Writing something? Ooh man so close and yet so far./

Called out of his somewhat grumpy and somewhat longing musings by his mother

Heero ran lightly down the soft purple carpeted stairs /wonder what's up../

"Heero kun! Come meet our new neighbors!" A deep blush appeared on the lightly tanned cheeks as realization quickly set in.

End chapter two

Well? What do you think? I'll update again soon, as soon as I can! hope you enjoyed it!

letheofstyx


	3. Dinner Date

_Through the Window: Chapter 3_

_Letheofstyx_

_

* * *

_

_Yes I know it's been too long since I last updated and my love of GW has faded a little_

_but don't worry I'll finish this story, I'm writing some naruto too, so I'll update one more chapter of this(after this one) and then the other one._

/thoughts/

"Speech"

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Trying unsuccessfully to banish the extra color from his face while walking,

half excited about and half dreading what awaited him at the front door.

Finally Heero stepped into the front hall to be greeted by none other than the

boy next door/ Darn he put a shirt on….oh well, now I can at least learn his name. /

"Heero, there are our neighbors, Helen Maxwell and her son Duo!" Heero's mother chirped, smiling brightly. Mrs. Maxwell stepped in the dimly lit hallway and handed what seemed to be some kind of casserole to Mrs. Yuy. Behind her, the boy, Duo was still holding the paper airplane he had meant to fly to Heero. The braided boy strode smoothly past the two women as they chattered about their days and why they had moved and the other neighbors and such.

Now as he stood in front of him all Heero could do was stare at the lithe body moving towards him slowly, gracefully, watching him and never breaking eye contact. The violet eyed teen closed the remaining space between he and Heero and whispered ever so huskily "Here, this is for you." making sure to blow just the tiniest bit of air into the other's ear while he placed the crude airplane deftly into he shocked boy's frozen hand.

Said teen shivered noticeably feeling the blush on his face deepening as his eyes drifted slowly shut. He could feel Duo backing away and rejoining his mother as they left to return home.

"Aren't they nice Heero?" the dark haired woman interjected into her son's mental shock "….I…uh…" the boy stammered, finally ending his sentence quietly," yes, they are." Mrs. Yuy smiled an all-knowing-mom smile as she walked upstairs with the casserole and the newly dubbed "Mero" in tow, leaving her son standing numbly in the front hall.

/waah?...uh…Duo, huh? nice err...name…wow…and his voice...my gosh/ slowly returning to reality, the blue eyed teen remembered the airplane/I'll just read this upstairs…/

And with that, Heero ran upstairs past his mother who was making lunch in the kitchen. "Oh, by the way, The Maxwell's will be joining us for dinner tonight. Any requests?" Mrs. Yuy called as the boy once known as her son was The Human Blur rushed by. Stopping and almost slamming into the nearby wall, Heero regained his composure and walked as calmly as he could and replied "Well uh…then how about chicken stir-fry?"(a.n. had to put that in their my fave! -) "That sounds good but after lunch you'll have to go to the store around here. I'm not quite sure where it is but think of it as an adventure of sorts hm? The chocolate colored haired woman replied. "Yeah, an adventure..." Heero answered quietly as he turned from the kitchen to read the airplane from the dancer who would be here, at his home, in only five hours! Heero couldn't help it as a private smile drifted across his face at the very thought.

End chapter 3…

* * *

_Yeah it might be a bit short but remember one more chapter and a naruto one-shot, as always reviews and critiques are welcome but flames are not condoned._

_:peace:_


End file.
